


Five Times Edge Visited Grillby, and the One Time Grillby Visited Him (with Sans)

by knowmeknot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Background spicycinnaroll, Competition, Cunnilingus, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Eventual Smut, First Time, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threesome, Topping from the Bottom, Vaginal Fingering, last chapter smut, surprise drama oops, that only Edge believes he's in, virgin!Edge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowmeknot/pseuds/knowmeknot
Summary: While searching for his "missing" brother, Edge stops by Grillby's. One thing leads to another, Edge soon finds himself visiting the bar more than just once and falling in love (against his better judgment).





	1. I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL! A COOKING DUEL!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SesuRescue (Kigachan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday gift Sesu! <3

Edge just about had it with this Underground that he and his brother had somehow landed in approximately one month ago. All the monsters were pathetically weak, kind and welcoming, which only served to put him more on edge (he ignored the irony with it also being his nickname). He would not be lured into a false sense of security! Especially when his brother was missing… again.

Well, not missing per say. More likely to be lounging about in that disgusting grease-pit called Grillby’s with this universe’s Sans. 

After the initial rocky meeting he and his brother had against their worldly counterparts, Sans had offered to treat them to Grillby’s immediately afterwards. Both he and Papyrus had vehemently declined while Sans had brought his brother there. Now, he would find his older sibling at the bar at least once a day, often twice. No doubt he’s there now. Usually, he’d make Sans go fetch his brother.

Except the definitely _not_ funny and absolute lazybones was nowhere to be found! This meant that he had to go into that grease-pit himself. It would be his first time doing so since landing in this universe.

Edge paused in front of Grillby’s, gloved hand inches away from the door handle. Should he enter with a flourish and attempt to be polite or simply demand the whereabouts of his brother?

Thinking about how much he detested the Grillby’s at home, he decided on the latter.

“YOU SPINELESS LOT, I DEMAND TO KNOW THE LOCATION OF MY BROTHER!” Edge stomped as loud as his boots allowed as he flung open the door and strutted inside with a wide sweep of his arms.

A pair of eye sockets with white eye lights greeted him, as well as a well-dress— which he greatly admired— orange fire monster, and a hamster lounging by the music player. There was also a rabbit head snoring away at one of the corner booths. 

Edge frowned. It was almost noon, yet his brother was not here. 

“my bro’s takin’ red out for lunch,” Sans said.

Edge narrowed his eyes. Of course his brother would be with his optimistic counterpart. They had been getting closer by the day, and Papyrus had even asked Edge permission to court his brother’s. Edge granted it as long as it was in accordance to the Dating Manual. It also put Edge at ease to see his brother happy, even if he did feel a pang from his soul every time he saw Papyrus and his brother together.

“you can join us here if you’d like,” Sans suggested with a wink of his left eye.

Edge hummed and scrunched his nose hole. Crossing his arms in front of him, he sneered, “WHY WOULD I EVER WANT TO EAT ALL THAT GREASE AND UNHEALTHY GARBAGE?!”

He heard a snap, drawing his attention to Grillby. Said elemental’s flames sparked blue and gold. His round glasses made it difficult for Edge to see his eyes. Grillby gave a nod and then slipped into his back kitchen.

“oh boy, seems like you got him riled up, heh.” Sans beckoned at Edge to come over, patting the stool beside him by the bar counter. 

Edge had half a mind to leave to hunt down Papyrus and his brother. 

“it beats running all the way to hotland to look for your bro.”

Edge narrowed his eye sockets. Did Sans read his mind or was he that good at reading expressions? Even his brother wasn’t this perceptive. 

He sat down on the stool, grumbling under his breath that he was only, “STAYING TO SEE IF THIS GRILLBY’S WAS AS HORRIBLE AS THE ONE BACK HOME.”

A scoff of disgust escaped through his fangs at the sight of Sans taking a swig of ketchup. Straight from the bottle. While leering at him with a shit-eating grin. As though Sans were doing it to purposely rile him up. 

“I SEE YOUR EATING HABITS ARE JUST AS BAD AS MY BROTHER’S,” Edge said with a tsk, crossing his arms in front of him. “IF YOU HAD A TASTE OF MY WORLD-CLASS LASAGNA, YOU WOULDN’T WANT TO COME BACK TO THIS GREASE-PIT!” 

Sans grinned. “you offerin’?” 

Edge puffed out his chest. “OF COURSE! MY COOKING IS THE BEST! AND I CAN MAKE MORE THAN JUST LASAGNA.”

“if you wanna win over my taste buds, you got some _sizzling_ competition ahead of ya.”

“IS THAT A CHALLENGE?”

Sans gave a lazy shrug.

 _Clink!_ The sound and sudden warmth managed to draw Edge’s attention to a plate placed in front of him. Grillby stood behind the counter, embers bouncing in the dim light of the bar. The dish he made had a light brown shell, reminding him of a freshly baked pie cover, if the pie was only a semi-circle instead of its normally round shape. Its edges were also crimped like that one dish he’d seen in a cookbook he’d found from the Dump.

“WHAT IS THIS?” Edge asked with a slight tilt of his skull. 

Grillby crackled in response. The sound was soft and pleasant, not at all like the harsh swish of Chillby’s answers.

“grillbz calls it a calzone,” Sans answered for him. He leaned his skull against his left palm. “i told him ‘bout your cooking with tomato sauce lately so he whipped one up. just for ya.” He closed his left eye again, grin widening. “try it.”

Edge poked the strange food with the fork that had been placed next to his plate. The crispy shell-- was that dough?-- sank in, revealing a wisp of steam, the scent of fresh tomato sauce and herbs, and the oozing of pale, yellow cheese. Scooping up a piece, Edge held it in front of his jaws. His tongue and saliva manifested from the tantalizing aroma. Both Sans and Grillby were watching him intently, causing heat to rush into his skull.

As soon as calzone entered his mouth, he was hit with an explosion of flavor. Zesty tomatoes sauce, warm ricotta (his favorite), melted mozzarella cheese, and sharp spices. One bite turned into another, and another, and another, until the calzone disappeared within minutes. By the time Edge finished the meal, his soul buzzed with warmth, the sensation similar to being wrapped in a soothing blanket. He sighed in satisfaction. 

The ‘calzone’ was much better than anything he was expecting from this cheap bar. In fact, a certain competitiveness erupted within him.

“heh, that mouthwatering, huh?” Sans’s deep chuckle sliced through his thoughts.

Edge suddenly jolted up, scrapping the wooden legs of the stool against the floor. He stared at Grillby. Although elementals weren’t the easiest of monsters to read, Edge had the distinct feeling that Grillby was acting smug, if the wide swish of his “mouth” flames were anything to go by.

“IT WAS ABOVE MY EXPECTATIONS, BUT NOT AS GREAT AS MY LASAGNA. THE RICOTTA WAS SLIGHTLY GRAINY.”

Grillby popped.

Sans whistled, making Edge wonder how he could’ve done that with no lips, and translated, “grillby’s askin’ if you could do better.”

“OF COURSE I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE, CAN DO BETTER! MY RICOTTA CHEESE IS EXQUISITE! THE WHOLE OF SNOWDIN BACK HOME PRAISED IT!” Edge puffed out his chest and sneered.

Grillby flickered orange and yellow, expanding the fiery form of his face.

“he wants you to prove it,” Sans said.

Edge leaned forward towards the elemental and pointed his index phalange at him.

“THEN I CHALLENGE YOU TO A COOK-OFF NEXT WEDNESDAY! A COMPETITION TO DETERMINE THE BEST CHEF IN SNOWDIN!” 

Grillby held Edge’s gaze, the two of them remaining still. From his periphery, he could see Sans dumping ketchup onto his fries so that the red substance covered it. Sans wouldn’t even need ketchup once he’d tried his lasagna. Same for this bartender.

Eventually, Grillby raised his right hand, embers wrapping around Edge’s claws in a gesture of a handshake. They were warm, not at all scalding like he’d expected. Edge immediately withdrew his arm, berating himself for enjoying that bit of touch.

“... I’ll see you… Wednesday.”

“YOU’D BETTER PREPARE YOURSELF WHEN I COME BACK OR I’LL RUN YOU OUT OF YOUR OWN BUSINESS! NYEH HEH HEH!!”

With those words said, Edge rushed out of the bar and into the Snowdin chill, his soul pulsing with more excitement than he’d experienced since getting to this universe. He was halfway to Sans and Papyrus’s house when he couldn’t help but wonder...

If Grillby can talk, then why was Sans translating everything to him?


	2. Cooking Session! Start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge has his cooking competition with Grillby. It turns out to be more than he expected.

Early in the morning on Wednesday, Edge donned his hand-made, pitch black chef’s hat. This would be the perfect time for him to have his competition, when most of the town was still asleep. There would be no interruptions and no one would find out about his going to Grillby’s again, especially Sans and his brother. He would never hear the end of it from them. Just as he was about to leave the house, he heard a faint pop, followed by the smell of ozone. 

“whoa, boss, where’re goin’?” his brother’s deep, gravelly voice asked.

Spinning around in alarm, Edge immediately ripped off the hat and tried to hide it behind his back. His brother, who everyone here called Red, stood a foot behind him with a raised bone brow. He was proud that his sibling could sense his leaving, though he would never admit it to Red.

“MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, WHELP!” Edge fumbled with the hat. He scowled when he saw his brother’s sharp teeth curling to a wide smirk. 

“yer going to a cookin’ session or something?”

“NO! I AM SIMPLY GOING TO PROVE MY SUPERIOR COOKING SKILLS TO THIS TOWN!” he snarled.

“sure yer are.” Red didn’t believe him.

Edge hmphed, about faced and stormed out of the house. He power walked straight to Grillby’s. Snowdin was empty this early in the morning. He only hoped that Sans wasn’t there. It was embarrassing enough getting caught by his brother.

Thankfully, his sibling’s counterpart was nowhere to be seen. In fact, Grillby’s was empty save for the owner of the establishment. The fire monster had just finished setting up his tables when Edge rapped a fist lightly against the wooden door. Moments later, it swung open, allowing him to enter. 

“ARE YOU READY TO BE BESTED BY THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS?”

Grillby’s embers emitted a faint popping sound. “I didn’t realize you would come so early… Let me get everything set up.” He pointed in the direction of his kitchen. “You can come in.”

Never one to give up the opportunity to critique a kitchen, Edge stalked after Grillby. The state of the bartender’s kitchen left him speechless. Despite the drab appearance of the bar front and main dining area, the cooking space resembled that of a professional chef. The island at the center of the kitchen was made of polished wood, surrounded by steel cabinets. It had an oven and a pearly, white sink. The stove lined along the left wall had two ovens and six cooking stations. Air vents hung above the stove, adorned on each side by steel cabinets. 

Edge had to admit, Grillby had a great eye for design. Pristine and practical.

“I CANNOT IMAGINE HOW YOUR KITCHEN CAN BE THIS GRAND WHILE THE REST OF YOUR RESTAURANT IS SO DINGY.”

“... I was aiming for... homey,” Grillby explained, tone neutral.

Edge scoffed, “HOW WOULD ANYONE KNOW OF YOUR CULINARY SKILLS IF THE MAIN AREA DOES NOT MATCH IT?”

A beat fell between them.

Grillby chuckled faintly, “How kind of you.”

It took a few second for Edge to realize his unintentional compliment. Heat rushed into his cheekbones, and he crossed his arms in front of him, turning towards the stove to make it seem like something caught his sight.

“Shall we begin?”

Edge glanced over at the elemental and noticed the light bounce to Grillby’s orange flames. It was quite mesmerizing. He immediately shook his skull, hoping Grillby hadn’t caught his staring.

“YES, LET’S GET STARTED!”

Grillby directed him to the far right stove and oven while Grillby took the one on the far left. He even had his own sink while Grillby used the one attached to the island. Edge took out a container filled with marinara sauce-- freshly made the previous night--, an assortment of spices, ricotta and mozzarella cheese, and lasagna noodles from his inventory and set them on his cooking station.

“Spare pots are in the cabinet above you,” Grillby offered.

“HMPH! THERE IS NO NEED, AS I BROUGHT MY OWN!” His brother had gotten them for him as a gift; he would never cook without them.

He set aside a saucepan and placed it on the stove, dumping the marinara sauce inside to allow it to simmer. Next he preheated the oven and brought out a second pot to cook the pasta. As Edge worked, he glanced over to see what Grillby was doing. His jaws dropped open.

The bartender’s movement reminded Edge of a dance. Never remaining in one spot for long, one second Grillby was removing meat from the freezer. Plop! Went the slab of hamburger meat as it was placed into a sizzling frying pan. Then, he was washing and cutting some onions and peppers, his chopping speed absolutely blistering. His orange flames sparked red and occasionally white, expanding and shrinking at odd intervals. 

What did each color mean? Why did they shrink and grow? The puzzle-like nature of Grillby’s flames drew him to Grillby, his soul pulsing with a strange feeling he couldn’t recognize. 

A burning scent ripped Edge away from the bartender. He emitted an indignant squawk at the trails of smoking wisping from his marinara sauce. 

“MY SAUCE!”

Grillby was at his side before he knew it. Edge nearly impaled Grillby with a bone attack, years of heightened reflexes making it a hard habit to break. Orange embers clashed against it, dissipating the attack instantly. If Edge weren’t so worried for his ruined sauce, he would’ve been impressed by the other’s speedy reflexes.

“You should shut off the heat to not make it worse,” Grillby suggested, holding out his arms in a placating manner.

Edge didn’t apologize for his stray attack, but he did follow the other’s direction. Grillby pulled out a smaller saucepan and offered it to him, indicating at him to transfer the marinara into the new pan. He then went to flip over the hamburger patty in the frying pan.

Scowling, Edge transferred his sauce. He’d made a fool of himself and now his win against Grillby would no longer be guaranteed. How was he supposed to prove himself to be the greatest when this happens?

From the corners of his vision, Edge suddenly noticed four round tomatoes sitting by his counter. He frowned. Those had not been there before. 

He glanced over at the fire monster, whose back was turned towards him, digging through his fridge. Edge stared at the tomatoes.

Had Grillby set them there? For him to use?

Edge seized the tomatoes like they were sacred treasure and diced them into tiny pieces. He scattered them evenly into the sauce he’d managed to salvage. He caught a flash of movement from his periphery. He peered at his section of the counter again, and this time, saw fresh garlic, basil, and a canister of oregano. He narrowed his sockets at Grillby.

“YOUR HELP IS APPRECIATED, BUT UNNECESSARY.”

Grillby turned to him and shrugged. “Think of it more… as a suggestion.”

Those simple words struck something deep within him. His soul spasmed and fluttered within his sternum. Edge squashed the sensation and carried on with his cooking.

They both finished their respective dishes an hour later. At least, Edge finished his. Grillby had his completed with twenty minutes to spare. Edge reminded himself that just because Grillby finished first, it didn’t mean his tasted better. After all, using the fresh tomatoes and some of the herbs and garlic, Edge redeemed his marinara or so he thought.

His magic thrummed with anticipation as Grillby ate a piece of his lasagna. A brief, tense beat hung in the air before soft crackling filled the air. Grillby flared and transformed a brilliant shade of cyan (so similar to Sans!). Seeing the thumbs up that Grillby gave, pride blossomed within Edge, who puffed out his chest. Heat rose to his cheeks, his soul feeling lighter than air.

Grillby passed him a plate of what looked like a hamburger patty with a side of onions and bell peppers. A dark brown sauce covered the meat. Although the scent had his mouth watering, he refused to show weakness!

“WHAT IS THIS?”

“Since you dislike how… greasy my food is, it’s beef with gravy. Try it, please.”

After a period, Edge sliced off a piece of beef, stared at it as though it were a peculiar puzzle and finally placed it in his mouth. Edge nearly moaned from the deliciousness. The beef was so flavorful and tender, practically melting inside mouth! The side of onion and pepper only served to enhance the meaty flavor. He devoured the meal even faster than the calzone from last week.

“It is to your liking?” Grillby’s soft tone broke through the warmth flooding his entire being.

Edge opened his sockets-- when had he closed them?-- and saw a distinct smile, almost smug, on the bartender’s ‘face’. 

“I WILL ADMIT, IT IS GREAT. MUCH BETTER THAN I EXPECTED FROM THIS PLACE. HOWEVER, THAT DOES NOT MEAN I’LL EAT HERE REGULARLY!” 

Grillby bobbed his head up and down, his smile widening and embers taking on a yellow hue. 

“Thank you. I know that means a lot... coming from you.” _Clink!_ Grillby placed an empty plate in his sink. When had he finished the lasanga? “It was very good.”

Once again, Edge’s soul pulsed intensely from the praise. The feeling lingered even as they ended their session. It wasn’t until he reached back to Sans and Papyrus’s house that a soul-stopping revelation overcame him, finally recognizing the strange fluttering within his chest.

He had fallen, undoubtedly, in love with Grillby.


	3. A Rivalry of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge determines that Sans is a rival for Grillby's affections. He recruits Papyrus to help him.

Edge hovered in front of the door into Grillby’s, arms reaching towards the knob then retracting back to his side. He did it three times before finally, after inhaling deeply and unnecessarily, opening the door and stepping inside. 

He was only doing this for Red; being the great brother that he was, he was only going to Grillby’s to purchase a burger for his older sibling. Nothing more.

The creaking of the hinges drew everyone’s attention to him. Edge curled his gloved phalanges tightly into fists, suppressing the urge to leave. 

“WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?” He growled, ruby eye lights flaring. 

“I’m surprised to see you back, Edgy,” Doggo was brave enough to voice.

Edge’s socket twitched in irritation. “IT’S EDGE! GET IT RIGHT! AND I’M PICKING UP AN ORDER FOR MY LAZYASS BROTHER!”

The rest of the patrons went back to their chatter and food. Edge turned his attention to the bar, spotting Sans lounging in the same spot by the counter as last time. Edge marched over, towering over the diminutive form of his brother’s alternate, who glanced at him and gave a lazy wave. Edge tipped his skull in acknowledgement.

A strange emotion overcame him at the sight of Grillby wiping off the mess of fries and ketchup that Sans had created at his section of the bar counter. Edge’s eye lights narrowed into slits.

“HOW OFTEN ARE YOU HERE?”

Sans raised a bone brow at the question, and his usual grin widened. It was far too cheeky for Edge’s liking. 

“whaddya need to know? am i intruding?”

“WHAT? NO!” Edge’s right eye socket twitched involuntarily. He glared at the haphazard way Sans’s blue jacket hung against his smaller shoulders, and the various condiment stains littering his shirt. “IT’S FOR ME TO DISCOVER HOW UNHEALTHY YOUR LIVING HABITS ARE.”

“... He comes here every day,” Grillby answered, wiping a glass with a washcloth.

The peculiar emotion came back stronger than before, and instilled an urge for him to shove Sans off his stool. Edge crossed his arms tightly in front of his chest and glowered at the liquor bottles lining the back of Grillby’s bar.

He huffed and replied, “JUST AS I THOUGHT!”

Sans gave a lazy shrug and took a swig of the ketchup. “what can i say. grillbz is good company. we go far back.”

Said monster nodded in agreement, which only seemed to further agitate Edge. 

“I SEE. I PRESUME YOU TWO ARE... FRIENDS?”

Brash laughter sounded besides him. Edge spun around to find a red bird sitting on a stool to the left of them.

“Yeah, you could say that. Friends...” Red Bird chimed, then ducked between them and whispered, “ _with lots of benefits._ ” 

Grillby snapped and crackled, briefly flickering white while Sans made a choking noise. 

Red Bird leaned away and chortled heartedly, “Another round, Grillby!”

The bartender reached for a dark amber bottle and poured the contents into a glass for Red Bird. Sans, meanwhile, patted at his ribs, eye lights glancing to the side. His skull was tinged a soft blue. 

The color looked very good on him. Wait-- where the hell did that come from? And why? Edge sputtered and immediately purged those thoughts from his mind.

“so, uh, how did that cooking competition go? who won?” Sans changed the subject, which Edge appreciated.

“IT WENT AS EXPECTED.”

“It was a tie,” Grillby informed. 

“wow, a tie? with grillby?” Sans’s sockets widened in surprise.

The fire elemental nodded, “His lasagna was very good.”

Edge preened, smirking. “BUT OF COURSE! YOU DOUBT THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS?”

“nah, it’s cool. maybe you could, uh, give paps some lessons sometime?” Sans quirked a bone brow.

Edge’s soul did somersaults within his ribcage. He straightened his shoulders. “I WOULD LOVE TO! IN FACT, YOU CAN EVEN BE MY TASTE TESTER FOR MY NEW DISH!”

“heh, would love to.”

“Does that mean I’ll see you less here, Sans?”

“of course not, grillbz, y’know me. i’ll always make time for ya.” Sans winked at the bartender.

The warmth that had overtaken Edge vanished completely at the light crackle Grillby gave to Sans, replaced with irritation and that annoying emotion from earlier. 

He would not lose Grillby’s attention to Sans! Not if he wooed Grillby. He would sweep the bartender off his feet with a perfectly planned date! 

Edge cleared his nonexistent throat to bid farewell to the bartender, who nodded and spoke, “come again.”

He swept through Snowdin, passing the Inn, the Store and crossing the bridge into the forest. He paced past trees, snowpoffs and areas, trying to organize his thoughts and feelings. He took a southern path to discover his counterpart rushing about, calibrating his puzzle. Papyrus looked up as he heard Edge approach. 

“AH, EDGY ME, HOW ARE YOU?”

“I’VE BEEN BETTER,” he answered shortly. 

Could he recruit Papyrus to help him? He loathed to ask for help, but at least Papyrus was the best candidate. His alternate was a trustworthy and dependable monster (being a version of himself); not to mention that his own brother trusted Papyrus wholeheartedly. 

“PAPYRUS, YOU SEEM LIKE A REASONABLE SKELETON.”

“WELL I _AM_ THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AFTER ALL.” Papyrus flashed the widest smile Edge had ever seen. He was almost blinded by its brilliance.

“THEN PERHAPS YOU HAVE RECOMMENDATIONS FOR PLACES TO TAKE… take someone out that you want to know better.”

Papyrus gasped, hands clasp against his cheekbones and sockets literally sparkling like stars. “OH OH OH! IS IT A DATE?! WHO MAY THIS SPECIAL SOMEONE BE?!”

Edge marched up to his counterpart and slapped a gloved hand across Papyrus’s mouth and hissed, “Be quiet! No one else is to hear about this! Especially not Sans.”

“WHY NOT MY BROTHER? DID YOU TWO HAVE A FIGHT? IF SO, THEN YOU TWO SHOULD TALK IT OUT BEFORE IT GETS WORSE.”

Edge scowled and shook his skull vehemently. “NOT A CHANCE! AFTER ALL, HE IS MY RIVAL!”

“YOUR RIVAL?” Papyrus repeated with a raised bone brow.

“INDEED.” Edge crossed his arms in front of him. “HE ALREADY VISITS THAT BAR TOO MUCH. WHO KNOWS HOW MUCH FARTHER ALONG IN THE RELATIONSHIP METER HE HAS OVER I!”

A beat fell between them. Papyrus stroked his phalanges across his chin, expression contemplative.

“EDGEY ME, ARE YOU, PERHAPS, JEALOUS OF MY BROTHER’S FRIENDSHIP WITH GRILLBY?”

“ME? _JEALOUS_? THAT’S PREPOSTEROUS! THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE DOES NOT GET… JEALOUS.” That last word was said with much less conviction.

Was he jealous of how Sans and Grillby got along? Was that what that feeling was? He had experienced jealousy before when he’d been training to become a Royal Guard and envied Undyne’s fighting prowess.

But being jealous of how close Sans was with Grillby, how they both were so relaxed around each other. Really? He didn’t hold any ill will towards Sans, since Sans had enough similarities to his brother that Edge found it hard to remain angry with him.

“NOT TO WORRY, MY FRIEND,” Papyrus placed a gentle hand on his shoulders. “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GIVE YOU THE BEST DATING TIPS. AFTER ALL, I SUCCESSFULLY COURTED YOUR BROTHER!”

Edge kicked at the snow, finding Papyrus’s last bit irritating. Was he also jealous of his brother’s dating success? It’s nonsense! He’s happy for his brother!

Papyrus continued, “AND GRILLBY WILL BE SO IMPRESSED BY THE DATE, HE WILL BE SWEPT AWAY BY YOUR FEELINGS!”

Squashing down his negative emotions, Edge’s sharp teeth curled upwards into an awkward smile. “WONDERFUL. I KNEW I COULD RECRUIT YOUR ASSISTANT.”

Papyrus puffed out his chest. “BUT OF COURSE. THOUGH, I STILL HOPE YOU TALK THIS OUT WITH MY BROTHER.”

“I’LL SEE.”

Papyrus clapped his gloved hands together. “EXCELLENT! IF YOU HELP ME CALIBRATE MY REMAINING PUZZLES, WE CAN PLAN AFTERWARDS!”

Edge agreed, and soon found himself dragged by his boisterous counterpart. He couldn’t help but be excited at the prospect of creating the perfect date to have with Grillby.


	4. Dating Start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge and Grillby go on a date (with appearances from a _little troll_ ).

_GREETINGS CHEF GRILLBY,_

_AFTER OUR HEATED COOKING COMPETITION AND SUBSEQUENT MEETINGS, I PROPOSE WE LEARN MORE ABOUT EACH OTHER. IN A PLACE AWAY FROM YOUR GREASY RESTAURANT AND NOSY PATRONS. THIS UPCOMING SUNDAY IF YOUR SCHEDULE PERMITS._

_SINCERELY,_

_THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE._

_PS: DELIVER YOUR RESPONSE TO THE INNKEEPER. I WILL PICK IT UP FROM HER._

Edge smirked with satisfaction as he slipped the letter into Grillby’s mailbox. After bouncing numerous ideas with Papyrus, he decided to go the old-fashion route. The flame did seem to appreciate simple traditions.

\---

The following day, he received an answer from the old bunny innkeeper. It was written in elegant script. 

_Are you perhaps asking me out on a date?_

“HOW PRESUMPTUOUS OF HIM,” Edge snarled.

“WELL, IS THAT NOT WHAT YOU WERE AIMING FOR, EDGY ME?” Papyrus’s boisterous voice came from the kitchen. 

The two of them were in midst of their cooking session when Edge had decided to finally read Grillby’s letter.

Edge scoffed and continued reading.

_Sure, I would love to._

_Grillby_

“WILL YOU BE PICKING HIM UP? IT WOULD RAISE YOUR RELATIONSHIP METER!” Papyrus loomed over his shoulder, peering down at the written letter.

Edge snatched the note away from Papyrus’s view and huffed, “OF COURSE. I ONLY STRIVE TO BE THE BEST DATEMATE!”

“HOW WILL YOU GET TO HOTLAND? GRILLBY DOESN’T SEEM LIKE THE TYPE OF MONSTER WHO WOULD ENJOY TREKKING THROUGH WATERFALL.”

Edge’s right bone brow twitched. “MY BROTHER OFFERED TO PORT US.”

After it took the two of them duking it out and Red pinning him down with blue attacks did he finally admit his interest in the bartender. To Edge’s surprise, Red had not teased him endlessly, but had asked if he needed any help. He ended up agreeing to allow his brother to port him and Grillby to Hotland.

“HOW EXCITING!” Papyrus clutched at his cheekbones, stars shining in his sockets. “YOU’LL HAVE TO TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT WHEN YOU GET BACK!”

Edge chose not to reply and redirected the discussion as they continued their cooking session. He couldn’t wait for Sunday to come.

\---

When the day finally came, Edge ironed out a pair of bone-hugging black leather pants. He polished his armor until it gleaned like obsidian. Of course he couldn’t leave without his signature tattered crimson scarf and boots. He even took meticulous time to rub a white shine to his skull.

As he approached the bar, a “CLOSED” neon sign came into view. His soul fluttered in the pit of his ribcage, feeling uncharacteristically anxious yet happy to see that Grillby had closed _for him_. After straightening out his shoulders and puffing out his chest, Edge rapped sharply against the wooden door. He heard the faint patter of footsteps. Before long, the door swung inward to reveal the owner of the establishment.

Edge sucked in his breath, his eye lights expanding slightly at Grillby’s attire. He wore a crisp white shirt under a dark gray button-up vest with a scarlet bowtie, a pair of black trousers and shoes. His embers practically glowed. It was mesmerizing to Edge. He stared until Grillby cleared his throat.

“Where are we going?”

Heat rushed to Edge’s cheekbones as he answered gruffly, “FOLLOW ME.”

He was about to offer a hand, but retracted it in the last second. Spinning around with a flourish, he walked towards the direction of Waterfall. Grillby strolled along on his right side. Red eye lights glanced over at the elemental, then immediately jerked away to look straight ahead. 

_”REMEMBER, MANNERS AND KINDNESS ARE KEY!” Papyrus had said to him._

Sighing internally, Edge turned to face Grillby after deciding he couldn’t stand the awkward silence. 

“I MADE A RESERVATION FOR US AT THE FIRST-CLASS RESTAURANT IN METTATON’S RESORT SINCE WE ARE BOTH MONSTERS WITH TASTE. IT WOULD BE THE PERFECT PLACE TO LEARN MORE ABOUT EACH OTHER. I ALSO READ THEY SOMETIME HAVE PERFORMANCES.”

Grillby’s head expanded, fiery wisps crackling. 

He asked cautiously, “Are we… taking the Riverperson’s boat?”

“WORRY NOT! MY BROTHER WILL GIVE US A SHORTCUT THERE. HOWEVER, WE MAY NEED TO TAKE THEIR TRANSPORT BACK.”

Grillby raised his left hand to give a thumbs up. 

It wasn’t long before Edge spotted his brother, whose phalanges were clicking away at his phone. He peered up at their approaching footsteps, sharp teeth curling into a wide smirk.

“NOT A WORD FROM YOU, WHELP!” Edge snarled before his brother could form a quip. “YOU ARE TO BRING US TO OUR DESTINATION, NO MORE.” 

He glared, daring his sibling to respond. 

“wasn’t gonna say nothin’, boss. geez.” Red rolled his pupils and grabbed Edge’s hand. 

“Is this like… one of Sans’s ‘shortcuts’?” Grillby asked with a raised arm.

“yep. nothin’ ter worry about. heh, don’t worry. he and i worked out the clinks with my magic in this timeline.”

Grillby nodded and allowed Red to take his hand as well. In a quick blink of a socket and a sudden jerk of their surroundings, Edge found himself, his brother, and Grillby in front of the entrance of Mettaton’s Resort.

“have fun, boss,” Red waved. He then spun around to face Grillby. “if yer do anythin’ to hurt my bro, prepare fer a bad time, capiche?” 

“You needn’t worry,” Grillby responded with a smile.

“ARE YOU DONE YET? I CAN PROTECT MYSELF!” Edge retorted with a click of his heeled boot.

Edge could still hear his brother’s chortles when he disappeared. He sighed with a rub of his forehead, and then turned to Grillby.

“SHALL WE?”

“It would be a pleasure.”

The two walked in. This was the first time Edge had been to Mettaton’s Resort in this universe. It was definitely different. An auspicious water fountain of Mettaton replaced the typical statue of his universe’s Mettaton slaying a towering rabbit monster. Edge found himself preferring the water fountain more, though he figured Grillby would’ve preferred a less aquatic decoration.

An orange cat monster with a cigarette in his mouth (HOW DISGUSTING AND UNHEALTHY!) greeted them at the entrance of the restaurant. 

“You got a reservation?”

Edge placed a gloved hand on the podium that-- he glanced down at the monster’s nameplate-- Burgerpants stood behind, making the other flinch.

“OF COURSE I DO. I WOULD NOT BE THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE IF I HAD NOT. EDGE PAPYRUS FELL IS THE NAME.”

Burgerpants nodded, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. “Ri-right this way, sir.”

Burgerpants led the two of them to their table, placed two menus and scrambled away. Edge and Grillby sat down facing each other. They were in the left side of the stage, first row. A fuschia curtain hung over the stage

Silence blanketed them as Edge perused the menu, trying to decide between the Starfait or Legendary Hero. When he finally decided on the Legendary Hero (because he too wanted to be a legendary hero) he looked up to find Grillby’s visage hidden behind the menu, still trying to decide which to choose. Edge tapped his index fingers rhythmically against the tablecloth, soul thundering behind his sternum. 

Why was he so nervous? He was better than this! 

Moments later, the waiter came to take their orders, cutting through the building awkwardness. That soon left them staring at each other across the table. Edge crossed his lanky legs under the table, tapping the smooth floor with his other foot.

“This is a… nice place,” Grillby began.

“IT IS,” Edge said with a nod of his skull. “SO GRILLBY, PLEASE TELL ME A BIT ABOUT YOURSELF. WHAT MADE YOU DECIDE TO USE YOUR CULINARY SKILLS FOR THAT GREASEP-- I MEAN, YOUR RESTAURANT.”

The tips of Grillby’s head flickered. Edge initially thought he’d offended the other, but then he heard soft laughter coming from the elemental.

“I'll take it as a compliment that my establishment has upgraded to restaurant.”

Caught off guard by the comment, Edge raised his flushing skull and replied, “I’M CAPABLE OF GIVING COMPLIMENTS. THEY ONLY NEED TO BE EARNED.”

“Fair enough. Thank you for it.” Grillby adjusted his glasses before he began, “My family situation was the biggest inspiration for opening the bar.” Edge quirked an eyebrow in confusion. “It allows me to help monsters going through tough times.”

“HOW SO?” 

“By listening to their troubles. Besides serving food, it’s my other job as a bartender.”

Edge’s jaws opened slightly, feeling a peculiar sense of admiration for Grillby. He understood the desire to give it his all in his line of work. It reminded him of why he’d chosen to be part of the Royal Guard. 

“THAT IS A SURPRISINGLY RESPECTABLE REASON.”

“Surprising? How so?” Grillby’s right “eye” burned a shade brighter. 

Was that a fire monster’s way of raising their eyebrows? Edge inwardly cringed. 

“I DIDN'T MEAN TO OFFEND YOU, BUT THE ONE THAT I KNEW, HE GOES BY CHILLBY, WAS A GREEDY ASSHOLE WHO TOOK ADVANTAGE OF MONSTERS TO GAIN MONEY.”

Grillby chuckled lightly, flames bouncing, and raised a hand. 

“I was partially joking. I’m happy that you think highly of me.”

Edge flushed and casted his eye lights around the room. 

“What about you? Why did you want to be part of the Royal Guard?”

“TO HELP MONSTERS OF COURSE! AND PUNISH THOSE WHO BREAK THE LAW!” Edge straightened his spine and inflated his ribcage.

“Not very different from me, simply a different method.”

“INDEED! THOUGH…” Edge trailed off and deflated slightly, glancing down at his lap. “...sometimes I wonder if I do more harm than good.”

It wasn’t by accidents that he had a LV of 8. He still remembered and heard them; the cries and pleads of mercy as he dusted various citizens by orders from his Captain and the King. There was a time where he’d almost lost himself. And times when he’d even hurt his own brother.

What could’ve he become if he and his brother hadn’t ended up in this universe by that freak accident with the machine?

A warm hand settled on Edge’s clenched fists. His sharp fingertips were pressed so tightly against the table that it poked holes through the tablecloth

“Hey, it may take time but it will be better,” Grillby said, tone gentle. “Everyone has done things in the past they regret. There is no way to change that, but you can move forward... and I will be there for you if you so wish it.”

 _Ba-dum, ba-dum._ Grillby’s words lifted a heavy pressure that was settling into his soul.

“I appreciate your words. I am starting to see why the residents of Snowdin prefer going to your bar,” Edge said.

“Hm.”

At that moment their waiter came over carrying two large plates. A huff of relief left him. That was a conversation that Edge preferred to avoid in the future.

As the two began eating, a round of applause rang out from a few of the guests. Edge peered around the restaurant. His jaw dropped at the sight of a familiar stout skeleton sauntering across the stage.

“Oh, I’ve heard Sans performs here occasionally. I guess today is one of those days,” Grillby said after plopping a piece of Mettaton-shaped steak in his mouth.

“‘ello ladies and gents. glad t’see all of ya here. let’s hope for an entertainin’ show.” Sans’s white pupils spotted the two of them and winked. 

Edge took a bite of food and prepared himself for whatever terrible joke was going to come.

“so i walked around my house the other day wearin’ my usual socks.” Sans raised a slippered feet to show off the white socks he wore. “our house has carpet y’know so i kept shocking my coolest bro, papyrus, and other guests,” Sans’s pupils fell upon Edge briefly before moving back to the audience, “whenever we got to close.”

Edge vaguely remembered this occurring. Both Papyrus and his brother got shocked multiple times.

“so my brother asks me why i’m giving off so much static electricity…” Sans suddenly pauses. His teeth curls to an even wider cheeky grin. “and i answer that it’s ‘cause i’m _positive_.”

A couple of chuckles rang out, though the majority of the audience appeared confused. Edge scoffed and roll his eye lights; he had to admit that was funnier than Sans’s usual puns. It also helped that he actually understood it from all the scientific ramblings he’d heard from Red.

Edge looked over to Grillby. The bartender laughed along with some of the others, his fire burning brightly. The warm sensation within Edge’s soul immediately dissipated, replaced with a cold pang. Irritated, he jabbed the plate with his fork, frowning and glaring at his sandwich. He ignored the rest of Sans’s comedy routine despite the laughter and claps filling the restaurant. 

It was ruining the atmosphere. 

“Is something upsetting you?” Grillby’s concerned voice asked, snapping Edge out of his angry thoughts.

Edge flushed in embarrassment. It was pathetic of him to get so jealous over something this petty! He was the Great and Terrible Papyrus! He was letting his emotions get the better of him.

He gave a tight smile and answered, “IT IS NOTHING. THIS LEGENDARY HERO IS NOT TO MY STANDARDS. YOU NEED NOT WORRY ABOUT ME. HOW DO YOU LIKE YOUR STEAK?”

“It’s good… A bit overcooked.”

Knowing that Grillby cared improved Edge’s mood. He finished the rest of his meal with a lighter soul. His teeth even lifted upward at Sans’s last joke. After he paid for both of their meals --he had to nearly fight for the bill-- Grillby suggested they walk around Hotland for a bit.

The two of them strolled along the rocky walkway. The dry, arid heat was a stark contrast to the wet chill of Snowdin. Edge glanced to Grillby every now and then, noticing that his fiery head appeared bigger, glowing yellow. At a four-way intersection, they took the right path.

“What do you do for fun, Edge?” Grillby asked.

Caught off guard by the question, Edge fumbled to answer, “I TRAIN IN MY SPARE TIME. AFTER ALL, I WOULDN’T BE A ROYAL GUARD IF I SKIMPED ON MY TRAINING. UNLIKE MY BROTHER AND HIS LAZYBONES OF A COUNTERPART SANS!”

Grillby smiled. “Your dedication is impressive…” Edge preened at the praise. “It reminds me of my grandfather’s. He was in the Great War, you know. Back when the monsters lived on the Surface.”

Edge spun around to face Grillby, eye sockets wide and pupils twinkling. 

“REALLY?! THAT IS SO COOL! TO BE ABLE TO BATTLE HUMANS! HE MUST’VE BEEN GREAT!”

Grillby sparked but didn’t respond. He turned to the far right, staring off into the distant lava pool. Edge hesitantly walked closer to the other.

“IS SOMETHING THE MATTER?”

Grillby shook his head and continued walking. 

“...It’s nothing.”

Edge frowned and furrowed his bone brows.

“YOU SHOULD NOT LIE.”

It took several minutes before the elemental responded.

“My grandfather… was not in the best of minds after the war. It took a toll on my father and mother.” Grillby sighed, producing the same hiss as when water droplets hit fire. The hands at his side clenched into fists. “Growing up in that sort of situation… I couldn’t bare it so I ran away.”

Edge listened attentively even as Grillby dipped his head in shame. He raised and dropped his arms several times, wanting to offer some sort of physical comfort to Grillby. Just as he was about to, the fire monster turned to face him.

“I had decided then… that I would help monsters going through similar situations. Be a good listener for those in need of someone to talk to.” 

A soft smile broke into Grillby’s features. Edge’s soul thundered within his ribcage.

“THAT IS TRULY ADMIRABLE.”

“... That is very kind of you to say,” Grillby whispered in return.

Edge and Grillby progressed through Hotland. They eventually came across a sentry station. And who else would be manning the station other than Sans. When his white eye lights spotted the two of them, he grinned and waved.

Edge narrowed his sockets.

Sans wasn’t… following them was he? How likely was it that he popped up _twice_ during this date! 

“hey, guys. enjoyin’ hotland?”

Grillby nodded. “It is home for me.”

“ARE YOU NOT ORIGINALLY FROM SNOWDIN?”

The bartender shook his head.

“grillbz moved there from hotland years ago. soon after you were out of stripes ’s what i remember you tellin’ me.” Sans said, glancing over to Grillby with a raised brow.

“Yes. I wanted to move to a… quieter place.”

“yep. nice ‘n cosy in snowden. better than livin’ in new home at least, “ Sans muttered, absently drawing circles in the wooden station.

This caught Edge’s attention. He and his brother lived in New Home for a while as well. It was very early on in his childhood. In fact, his memory of that time was hazy at best. Blurry scenes of a tall monster wearing white flashed within his mind, making him clutch at his skull.

“hey, you alright there, buddy?” Sans’s soft baritone cut through Edge’s thoughts.

Edge snapped his head up, his neck creaking from the action. A weight settled against his right shoulder. Grillby’s hand. It was warm, and it melted away the tension in his bones. Edge shook himself out of his trance.

“I AM FINE!”

“ok. if you say so, pal.”

Edge swung around and glared down at Sans, who still had that flippant grin on his face. It was infuriating yet he was finding it more and more alluring. 

Edge cursed at his own traitorous mind. 

“WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE?”

“my job.”

“ON A SUNDAY?”

“yep. hey, wanna buy a hotdog? i also got hotcats if you prefer.” 

Sans ducked his left hand under his station desk and, from seemingly nowhere, pulled out a hotdog. Edge’s sockets twitched as he crossed his arms in front of him.

“THAT IS NOT NECESSARY. GRILLBY AND I JUST HAD A DELICIOUS MEAL AT METTATON’S RESTAURANT.”

“i saw. hope you had a good time.” He winked. 

The nerve of this skeleton.

“WE DID, _THANK YOU VERY MUCH_ ,” Edge scoffed.

“Your jokes are improving, Sans,” Grillby complimented.

Sans’s grin widened. “heh, thanks. couldn’t’ve done it without all that practice at grillby’s.” 

“My patrons always enjoy your jokes, however bad they may be.”

Sans clutched at his chest. “ouch, grillbz. didn’t know you could be so _scalding_.”

He then shrugged and took a bite of the hotdog, smearing ketchup onto the corner of his mouth. Edge’s sockets twitched again as he resisted the urge to wipe the mess away. 

What the hell was wrong with him?

“YOU EAT LIKE A LITTLE TROLL!” 

Sans chuckled and continued to munch away at the food, smudging even more ketchup on his skull. It looked like a massacre had occurred on his face. Edge huffed and rolled his eye lights in response. He saw Grillby pulling out a pocket watch from his jacket.

“We have to head off, Sans. It was nice seeing you again.”

“same, gotta get back t’ work.” 

Sans finished the rest of his hotdog and wiped away the ketchup with his sleeve, making Edge squawk in disgust. 

“oh, by the way, nicepants’s ice cream cart is south of here. you two should finish off with some nice cream.” He winked at them again.

Edge swore his Sans was doing these things to riled him up on purpose. 

He and Grillby took the southern route from Sans’s sentry station. Sure enough, they encountered Nicepants’s ice cream cart. Grillby bought two before Edge even got the chance to reach inside his Inventory for G. He got an orange-flavored nice cream while Grillby chose a cherry-flavored one. The two of them decided to sit down at a nearby bench to eat it.

Edge stared suspiciously at the cold treat. Back in his universe, no one bought ice cream sold by this monster. There’d been rumors going around that he’d put poison in some of them. He figured it was safe here. Closing his sockets, Edge gave a quick lick of the popsicle with his tongue. 

Sweet, tangy orange burst into his mouth. Sensing no bitterness or strange tastes, Edge sucked on the cold, hard popsicle. Popping and crackling sounds came from beside him. He looked at Grillby, who burned a bright whitish-blue and was gaping at him sucking on the nice cream. The bartender had already finished his, only holding a wooden stick that read “Have a nice day!” in his hand. 

“WHAT? DID I GET SOME OF IT ON MY FACE?” Edge asked.

Grillby sputtered and shook his head, then glanced away.

Edge ate away at the popsicle, enjoying its coolness in contrast with Hotland’s heat. For the first time in a long time, he felt at peace. His shoulders relaxed, and he leaned back against the bench.

This was --dare he say-- a fun date, even if Sans had interrupted it twice. Speaking of the short skeleton…

“GRILLBY, WHAT IS YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH SANS? YOU TWO SEEM… CLOSE.”

“It is hard to describe,” Grillby began. The stick in his hand erupted into a stream of fire, and was soon consumed by it. “He came to Snowdin way after I moved there, but he’s supported me during hard times. He’s also come to me for the same. We would sometimes use each other to blow off steam… Friends with benefits as others would call it.”

So they were friends. The tips of Edge’s sharp teeth lifted upwards.

“YOU TWO ARE NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP?”

Grillby blinked, tilting his head. “Not in a way like boyfriends, if that is what you mean.”

Edge nodded along, feeling a sense of relief. He still had a chance with Grillby!

The two finished the rest of their nice cream and took the same path back to the four-way intersection, hoping to catch a ride from the Riverperson to get back home. On the way Edge swore that he would protect Grillby from any wandering water droplets. Thankfully it was unnecessary. The Riverperson was quite mindful of having a fire elemental as one of his passengers.

Grillby offered to walk Edge home, which he declined. He wouldn’t hear the end of it if his brother were to see them. 

“Thank you for taking me out today,” Grillby began, flames taking on a whitish-blue hue. The center of his flaming visage split apart. “I had a good time.”

Edge smiled. “BUT OF COURSE. I HAVE THE UTMOST STANDARDS FOR EVERYTHING, AND YOU HAVE MET ALL OF MINE!”

It wasn’t until those words came out of his mouth that Edge registered what he’d just said. Heat rushed into his cheekbones.

“WELL, I MEAN, IT’S JUST--”

Without warning, Grillby leaned over and kissed him on the left cheek. Edge flushed deepened, the spot where Grillby had kissed him tingled with warmth. 

“Thank you.”

Edge stumbled his way home with a wide smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, that joke Sans made was one I had made today (not exactly in that exact scenario but the positive part with static electricity was what it was about) with a coworker of mine. It worked out really well. OwO


	5. When Miscommunication and Assumptions Kill (not really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge cleans and spends some quality time with Sans after Grillby is indisposed for the week. Then, he sees something painful and shocking

Edge huffed as he went about Sans and Papyrus’s house, picking up the dirty socks strewn on the living room carpet. He had a day off from sentry duty (his nice counterpart had convinced this universe’s Undyne to give him a position). Always the busybody, Edge decided to do some laundry. 

Edge reached into his inventory and took out the plain white handkerchief he’d gotten from Grillby a few days ago. Spots of dirt and grime littered its edges. Edge couldn’t help but smile. He liked to think that this wasn’t the reason why he was doing laundry. 

A week after his and Grillby’s first day, the bartender had invited him to a second one. Grillby had chosen to take him to a quaint cafe with spider decor situated in Hotland. Grillby had picked up Edge and the two of them took the Riverperson’s boat for transport. Despite the spiders, Edge had found the cider there refreshing and the baked goods delicious, if not overpriced. Thankfully, Grillby had known the owner, Muffet was her name, and they had a small discount. Grillby paid this time.

Overall, the date had gone nearly perfectly in Edge’s mind. Until Grillby was walking Edge home. A bunch of children had been playing in the snow after a recent snowfall. A stray snowball had seemingly flew out of nowhere, and Grillby was definitely going to be hit. Worried that the packed sphere of frozen water would harm Grillby, Edge had stepped in the way. He’d received a face full of snow for his efforts, but the bartender remained unharmed. Grillby had given Edge a handkerchief to wipe his face.

Edge still hadn’t returned the towelette to Grillby. It totally wasn’t because he wanted to keep it or anything. He hadn’t seen Grillby much in the past four days since the bartender had suddenly closed his establishment for the week due to an “Emergency”, whatever that may be. At least this gave Edge a chance to clean it before he gave it back to Grillby.

Edge placed the piece of cloth back into his inventory and went about collecting the remaining dirty laundry. He had made his round through the first floor and ascended the stairs to his and his brother’s shared room. Once he finished, he found that Papyrus had already tossed his dirty clothes in a laundry basket. He could always count on Papyrus to keep the place clean. Edge stood in front of Sans’s room after dropping off the load, expression contemplative.

Should he go in? He inwardly cringed. It had to be a mess. And the door was likely locked. 

Edge gave the doorknob a shake and, to his great surprise, it creaked open. Pitch darkness greeted him as he stepped inside. He heard the sound of continuous swishing coming from his right. Fumbling around, he found the light switch and flicked it on.

“UGH!” Edge exclaimed at the state of the room.

Yep, it definitely wasn’t too different from his brother’s messy room. An uncovered mattress for a bed with a messy ball of sheets sat against the right wall, various wrappers and garbage littered the floor, and a trash tornado with Annoying Dog in it swirled at the right corner closest to him. A treadmill sat in the center, and it had no purpose to be there since it was broken! Even the desk lamp didn’t have a working light bulb when he inspected it!

With his face scrunched up in disgust, Edge tiptoed around the room, picking up the various trash to toss out. He made a separate pile for dirty clothes and sheets. He had been close to finishing when he spotted a large glass jar stuffed behind the bare mattress. Gold coins filled half the jar and a piece of paper was stuffed inside it. Curious, Edge gingerly extricated the jar and twisted off the lid. The paper turned out to be a printed image of a red convertible car. 

Wasn’t it the car that Papyrus had been gushing about to him a few weeks back? His counterpart had showed a picture of it from his car magazine. 

Edge stared at the half-filled jar of gold and then the picture of the red convertible. His soul pulsed with a strange emotion he couldn’t recognize. All he knew it wasn’t negative. 

The sound of a slamming door ripped his attention away from the photo. He quickly put the picture and jar back where he’d found it and collected the rest of Sans’s dirty clothes before bounding downstairs. He found Sans lounging on the lumpy green couch in front of the TV. It’s been the first time Edge had seen Sans at home since the start of this week.

“hey, ed--” Sans’s greeting cut off as he saw the laundry in Edge’s hands.

“WHAT?” he asked with a glare, wondering if Sans would be angry at him for entering his room without permission. 

“you entered my room?” 

It wasn’t Edge’s fault Sans forgot to lock it before he left! That didn’t stop the burst of nervousness from filling him, though Sans’s tone didn’t sound admonishing or angry. 

“oh, uh, nothin’.” Sans’s white eye lights darted back to the TV. “thanks for doin’ the laundry.”

Edge released a sigh of relief he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. For some reason, he was glad Sans didn’t get angry at him what he’d done. The thought that the other would made Edge strangely upset. 

“OF COURSE. WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ON MY DAY OFF?”

He dumped the rest of the laundry into the washing machine, making sure to separate whites from colors, and turned it on. He then settled on the couch, keeping a space away from Sans. Edge noticed a pair of tickets sitting on the coffee table in front of them. That hadn’t been there earlier. Sans saw him looking, and his grin widen.

“hey, you like mettaton’s shows? i got these as a gift for doin’ that show at mettaton’s.”

“THEY CAN BE QUITE EXCITING AND DRAMATIC! IT’S TOO BAD THE VIOLENCE IS TONED DOWN COMPARED TO THE SHOWS BACK HOME BUT I DO NOT MIND THAT MUCH.” Edge smiled at the memory of the first time seeing Mettaton’s variety shows in this universe. That bomb timer scenario had him chuckling for days.

“you wanna go?”

“WITH YOU?” he blurted.

“uh…” Sans’s skull tinged blue. “aren’t ya datin’ grilbz?”

“I AM INDEED!” Stake his claim on the bartender!

“well, i was gonna give ‘em to ya. if not, i could always give it to paps and red.”

“OH,” Edge responded. 

He frowned. All this time, he’d thought that Sans was trying to woo Grillby’s affections. Had he been mistaken? Thinking back to the coin jar (it must’ve been Sans’s savings jar for Papyrus’s convertible), the times Sans interacted with him and Grillby, there was no indication that Sans was trying to interfere with his growing relationship with Grillby. In fact, Sans hadn’t been anything but supportive of it. 

“I AM SORRY FOR MY EARLIER BEHAVIORS,” Edge said.

Sans blinked. “for what exactly?” 

“FOR HOW I’VE BEEN ACTING TOWARDS YOU RECENTLY.” Heat rose to Edge’s cheeks as he glanced to the side. “I ADMIT THAT I WAS JEALOUS OF YOUR CLOSE RELATIONSHIP WITH GRILLBY.”

“yeah it was pretty obvious, pal.”

“I KNOW!” Edge gave Sans a half-hearted glare, whose grin widened. “ANYWAY, I CAME TO THE WRONG CONCLUSION THAT GRILLBY WOULDN’T BE INTERESTED IN ME BECAUSE HE HAD YOU ALREADY--”

“you know that we’re just good friends? and sometimes _heated_ , heh, buddies, but we’re not together.” 

“I KNOW! I WAS CLEARLY MISTAKEN. LET ME APOLOGIZE BY TREATING YOU WITH MY GREAT COOKING!”

Sans’s pupils widened and brighten. “really?” 

“YES!” Edge seized Sans’s hand and dragged him up. “COME! LET US MAKE HASTE TO THE KITCHEN!”

Food was a scarcity back in his home universe. Treating another monster with it, especially as a means of an apology, showed great respect to the other. Edge hoped this would bridge his relationship with Sans. The shorter skeleton most definitely needed it anyway, considering how unhealthy his regular diet was. 

Sans actually assisted somewhat-- if you call using blue magic to move ingredients “assisting”-- while Edge chopped the vegetables. He truly was a lazybones. Sans snickered at the pun when he called Sans that, Sans’s pinpricks of light glittering with mirth. It made Sans look younger and was a good look on him, though Edge would never admit that last part. The two spent the rest of the time chatting about the most mundane of topics-- their interests, differences in their worlds, and of course their respective brothers. 

“... and that’s why paps is the coolest,” Sans finished his tale with the biggest grin.

Edge’s soul warmed at the care and devotion Sans had towards Papyrus; it wasn’t different from him and his brother. Whoever ended up with the smaller skeleton would be a very lucky individual. Wait-- what? Where had that thought come from? He froze for a brief second and shook his skull furiously to rid those ideas from his mind.

“somethin’ the matter?”

“NO! I’M PERFECT! I’M TOTALLY NOT THINKING ABOUT YOU AS ANYTHING OTHER THAN PLATONIC FRIENDS!” Besides, he had Grillby to love. He didn’t need anyone else.

Sans gaped at Edge, his skull flushing a soft blue. He chuckled nervously as he scratched his left cheek, eye lights darting to the checker tiled floor. An awkward silence settled in the room. Edge quickly went about finishing up the pasta dish-- bolognese pasta with water sausages used as substitute meat. Edge couldn’t help but smirk proudly as he settled the plate onto the table. Sans stared at the dish with open amazement. A trail of drool hovered on the corner of his teeth.

“THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE’S SECOND MOST POPULAR DISH-- BOLOGNESE PASTA!” 

Sans rolled up the spaghetti onto the fork and placed it into his mouth. A strange pulse of heat shot from Edge’s core at the flash of slightly pointed canines. So Sans’s teeth weren’t all blunt after all. 

“this is amazing!” Sans’s pupils shined like stars. They were shaped like them too. It was cute. “best pasta i’ve ever had. if ya teach paps how to make this, i’ll love ya forever.”

Edge made a choking sound and looked away. He had to take several deep breaths to calm his thundering soul and heated face. Once he finally calmed down enough, he gathered himself a plate, sat down at the table and ate together with Sans. 

“IF YOU WANT, WE CAN HAVE MORE OF THESE… COOKING AND EATING SESSIONS.”

“of course! heh, maybe even i could learn a few things from the great chef edge.” Sans winked.

“YES! WE CAN EVEN INVITE PAPYRUS AND RED AS WELL!”

Edge only added that final part to save face since he realized just how greatly he enjoyed Sans’s company. Sans even helped out with drying the dishes after they finished eating. He had to get back to work afterwards, which left Edge to finish up the laundry. Overall, it had been a relaxing, pleasant way to spend the afternoon.

 

A day later and after finishing the laundry, Edge marched towards Grillby’s. The handkerchief, freshly cleaned, air dried, ironed and folded, was in his left hand. As he approached the bar, it appeared to be empty and mostly dark. The sign on the door read “Closed due to an emergency. Will be reopened next week.” In the far back of the restaurant, past the rows of tables and counter, a dim yellow light illuminated the threshold of Grillby’s kitchen. Edge frowned.

What sort of emergency could this be for Grillby to be able to give such a specific date of reopening. Would the emergency be fixed by today or tomorrow? Grillby couldn’t have fallen sick could he? He seemed to be inside. Edge could wait a day or two to give the handkerchief back since it was near the end of the week, but what if Grillby was hurt?

When Edge planted his head beside the door he heard whispers interspersed with moans and gasps. Suppressing his growing concern, he brought up a fist and knocked on the door. It went unheard. He peered around the perimeter of the bar and spotted a backdoor to the kitchen area. It had a small square framed glass window. It reached just above his shoulders. Edge only had a moment’s hesitation before he looked through it.

Grillby’s fiery form was more amorphous than usual. His bright, whitish blue embers expanded a full head taller than normal. He was also completely naked from the waist up. The bartender faced away from the backdoor window so Edge could only see his back. Grillby ducked his head low towards a table.

“hold on, buddy. i know it’s worse this time but shouldn’t ya ask-- ah!” Sans’s breathy baritone voice reached Edge’s ears.

“... Can’t… will hurt… him.” Grillby’s crackling words were drowned out by the intensity of his flames. 

“hgnng grilbz!~”

Sharp pain snapped Edge’s attention away from the scene. He looked at down at the source of it. He’d been clenching his fists so tightly that it made shallow punctures in his red gloves and bony palms. His arms and shoulders shook. Without another glance, Edge spun around and ran. He didn’t know where he was running but he kept going and going until he eventually reached a clearing of trees. Raspy breaths poured from his mouth as he slumped against a thick, snow-covered tree and wiped the tears from his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, sorry for the sudden drama but this was basically the planned segue into the smut I had in my mind since the beginning. Guess I thirst for drama before smut oops. The final chapter will definitely be updated much faster than this chapter was.


	6. Edge is a Virgin?! (Well Not Anymore!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge, Grillby and Sans talk it out. They have make-up sex afterwards.

Edge spent the next day and a half avoiding both Sans and Grillby as much as possible. This tripled the amount of time he spent in Waterfall and Snowdin Forest. After his patrols, Edge alloted the rest of his time to training. His brother and Papyrus had asked him about it on separate occasions but he simply told them he’d gotten complacent recently and needed to release some pent up energy. It wasn’t a total lie.

Sans must’ve known that Edge saw them, given the guilty expression on Sans’s skull whenever they were together which wasn’t often; Edge made sure of it. Edge also realized he’d dropped Grillby’s handkerchief somewhere in his haste to escape. Edge figured that was how Sans found out. When the older monster tried to approach him (twice!) Edge had glared and snapped at him to “FUCK OFF AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!”

Grillby’s also reopened, not that Edge stepped inside it or anything. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought that what he’d seen was simply a huge misunderstanding; that he should talk to Grillby (and Sans) to clear up any doubts and assumptions. But every time he marched past Grillby’s, his soul would spasm painfully, and he would trudge back home and hide inside his room. It wasn’t until the third day after he’d witness Grillby and Sans’s scandalous behavior that Sans came knocking at his door.

“knock knock.”

“FUCK OFF!”

“knock knock.”

“STOP BOTHERING ME!”

“knock kno--”

“Sans… I do not think… this method is working.” A familiar, soft voice sounded through the wood of the door. 

“ey, it was worth a shot. go ahead.”

Edge’s soul pounded furiously against his sternum, his claws clenched tightly into fists as he stood up and glowered at the door.

“Edge?” Grillby’s voice asked with a hint of hesitation. “I came to apologize… and ask for your forgiveness.”

Edge didn’t move from his spot, shoulders and back rigid.

Grillby continued, “Of course, I understand if you do not… but please at least allow Sans and myself to explain the situation.”

Several seconds ticked by before Edge relaxed his posture. He strode over to the door but didn’t open it.

“I WILL ALLOW IT. THE DOOR WILL REMAIN CLOSED, HOWEVER, UNTIL I DEEM IT READY TO OPEN.”

Edge almost backed down, afraid that the two would leave. His worries were unmet.

“That is fair,” Grillby answered. Edge tapped his foot against the carpet and folded his arms in front of his chest as waited for the bartender to continue. “I should beginning by asking… are you aware of the sexual activities of fire elementals?”

Heat rushed into Edge’s cheeks. He blinked rapidly in confusion. 

“WHA-WHAT?! OF COURSE NOT! WHY WOULD I BE INTERESTED IN THAT SORT OF THING?” 

“Oh?” Hints of disappointment tinged Grillby’s response. “Do you identify as asexual?”

Edge’s jaw dropped open at the question, his face burning bright red as he sputtered. “NO! WHA-? THAT’S PREPOSTEROUS! JUST BECAUSE I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE, AM EVER SO BUSY WITH TRAINING AND DUTIES THAT I’VE NEVER FORNICATED WITH OTHERS, IT DOES NOT MEAN I AM UNINTERESTED IN IT!”

A beat. Then a whistle came from the door. “welp, that explains a lot. you’re a virgin. ” 

“ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME?!”

“no. nothin’ wrong with you never having sex. but it makes me wonder, edge, when we told you that grillbz and i have a friends with benefits thing goin’ on, what did ya think that was?”

“WHY, DOES IT NOT MEAN THAT YOU TWO ARE CLOSE FRIENDS AND THE BENEFITS THAT COME WITH BEING FRIENDS? ACTIVITIES SUCH AS HANGING OUT, CHATTING, OR HELPING EACH OTHER?”

Another brief period of silence fell between the three until Grillby responded, “Well, in a way, that is what we do.

“heh, yep.”

Edge frowned and placed a palm on the doorknob.

“To explain my earlier question… fire elementals have higher than average magic levels compared to… other monsters. As a result, we have a need to… release the excess magic. Our bodies do that approximately once a month… which syncs with our heat cycles,” Grillby explained. “Physiologically, it makes sense since monster heats are when magic loss is the greatest.”

Monster heat? Those few times when deep-seated hunger seem to overwhelm Edge’s entire being, and his magic grew more agitated than usual? He had usually spent those periods, each lasting about four days, training nonstop in Snowdin Forest. His brother never talked to him about it, though it did explain why Red “became ill in his room” for a few days twice every year. Edge wondered if the monsters from his universe had less frequent heat cycles due to the constant danger in their “kill or be killed” world.

Edge drew his attention back to Grillby’s voice. “... and Sans has been helping me get through them.”

“yah, hence the friends with benefits. didn’t realize you hadn’t known what it meant. sorry for not explainin’ it more.”

“Yes… even if you may not forgive me, I apologize for causing you any pain from this,” Grillby uttered in a soft tone filled with regret. “I hope we continue to see each other, since I enjoy your company and would like to pursue a relationship with you... If there is any way for me to make it up to you, please let me know.”

Images of fire on bone grinding against each other flooded Edge’s mind. All those times Sans and Grillby have been doing those sexual activities together... how would it feel if he were included? 

Edge quickly shook his skull to wipe the thought from his mind, face once again overtaken by a burning heat. It did nothing to stop the passionate desire flooding his soul, flooding his entire body with warmth at the thought of making love to these two monsters whom he’s grown to love.

An idea suddenly sparked inside Edge’s mind. He wrenched open the door, discovering the two monsters peering sadly at the ground. Grillby’s form appeared smaller than usual, and his flames took on a red hue.

“APOLOGY ACCEPTED! HOWEVER, I HAVE A REQUEST!” Edge declared, his soul hammering within his ribs as he prepared what to say next. Grillby and Sans glanced up at him with hope in their eyes (at least Sans; it was hard to tell with Grillby, but he did turn a bright yellow-orange color). “I WANT— I WANT TO EXPERIENCE MY FIRST TIME WITH YOU!”

Edge crossed his arm and looked away from them in embarrassment. Had he seriously asked that? He was the Great and Terrible Papyrus. He didn’t ask. He normally made demands! 

“looks like this’s my time to bounce. see y—ah!”

Before Sans could disappear, Edge snatched him up by the back of his hood. 

“NO, YOU STAY! IN FACT, _BOTH_ OF YOU WILL BE MY FIRST!” Edge forced a wide smirk and puffed out his chest while the other two gaped at him. “Unless, of course you don’t want to. I understand if you do not wish to fornicate with someone… someone with my inexperience…”

Two pairs of hands wrapped around his own. Edge beamed. This was going to happen!

 

“Are you sure about this.” Grillby asked, embers flickering and churning. 

“I AM POSITIVE! I WANT MY FIRST TIME TO BE WITH BOTH OF YOU!” Edge didn’t allow his voice to waver as he declared confidently. “I TRUST BOTH OF YOU!”

“alright. make sure you tell us if it gets too much or uncomfortable for ya,” Sans added.

Edge nodded.

“heh, well get ready for a good time,” Sans teased with a saucy wink.

He and Grillby entered the room, shutting the door behind them. Sans glanced at Grillby. “why don’t ya start, grillz.”

Grillby agreed, loosened his bow tie and proceeded to unbutton his white shirt. Meanwhile, Sans removed his track shorts in one fell swoop and haphazardly tossed them to the side. Edge was about to berate him for it, but a warm palm tenderly gripped his chin and turned it to face Grillby. The bartender leaned in and kissed Edge, sending sparks throughout his being.

Edge hummed as gentle, scalding caresses roamed down his body. Heat pooled at his pelvis, solidifying his swirling magic into a long hard shaft. Grillby swiped a fiery tongue across his sharp teeth. Edge granted it access to the insides of his maw. His own tongue formed, and the two appendages wrestled for control. Edge’s mouth tingled every spot Grillby’s tongue roamed. It tasted wonderful, like freshly roasted chestnuts in an open fire. 

Eventually the two of them broke apart, a string of fiery saliva connecting them together. Edge panted, cheeks burning as hot as the lava in Hotland. He fiddled with the belt of his leather trousers and pulled it off, freeing his erection. Grillby did the same. Edge’s jaws nearly dropped the thickness and length of Grillby’s cock. It glowed orange and yellow, bright as the orb in the sky that appeared on the Surface (Edge had seen it in old picture books that fell into the Dump). But the size didn’t matter for Edge. He would not back down from a challenge!

Edge kissed Grillby again. White-hot pleasure burned within him as their dicks rubbed together. The friction and subsequent heat against his manifested magic drove Edge wild. He suppressed a moan, too embarrassed to emit the sound. It didn’t take long for him to reach his peak. Spurts of red cum spattered between them. 

He had climaxed so fast it was embarrassing! Hoping to bury his shame at lasting not even two minutes, Edge broke apart from Grillby.

A low moans interspersed by a slick squelching sound drew Edge’s attention to Sans. The small skeleton had his legs spread wide open on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Two fingers plunged swiftly in and out of a slick opening in Sans’s pelvis. Edge’s burning curiosity tempered his arousal. Sans’s eye sockets were lidded as he gazed at the two of them. His teeth curled to a wide smirk at Edge’s gawking.

“what? never made a cunt before, edge? proper term is vagina by the way.”

“I KNOW WHAT A CUNT IS! I AM NOT COMPLETELY IGNORANT OF ALL SEXUAL INFORMATION!”

He knew a vagina was a female part for sexual pleasure and procreation; he simply had not realized skeleton monsters could make them. Though given the fluidity of their magic, it wasn’t a great surprise to him that they could.

Sans’s gave him another wink. “i can show you how to make one if ya want.”

Edge narrowed his eye sockets in suspicion. “THIS IS NOT ONE OF YOUR PRANKS IS IT?”

Sans feigned a look of pain, mockingly clutching his chest. Edge could spot Sans’s delicious ribs through his thin white t-shirt.

“of course not, buddy, it’s no fibula.”

“NONE OF YOUR JOKES ARE FUNNY!” he growled with his mouth quivering to suppress an amused grin.

“ok, _boss_.” Sans smirked. 

More magic pooled around Edge’s pelvis from the way his brother’s counterpart addressed him with that moniker.

Edge peered over at Grillby, who nodded at him to go. He removed his pants, marched over to the bed and followed Sans’s lead, laying down on the bed with his back propped up by a pillow. Once he was nice and comfortable, Sans moved to sit by his feet. Edge had his leg pressed close together, still feeling a bit self-conscious despite the semi-hard echo-penis sitting in front of his pubis. 

Sans brushed his fingertips slowly along Edge’s right leg starting from the fibula and tibia and moving towards the femur. Edge’s leg jerked upward as the rest of his body shivered slightly from the feather-light touches. Sans paused at his patella.

“you’re doin’ so well,” Sans praised, giving Edge a smile so soft it made his knees weak. “i’m gonna need ya to part your legs.”

Edge did so without hesitation. The crimson magic swirling within his pelvic inlet buzzed with anticipation. A blue spark of fire caught his attention to Grillby, who watched him silently while stroking himself. A coiling pressure settled within the pit of Edge’s nonexistent gut, and his cock twitched. 

“focus on formin’ your magic to look like this,” Sans suggested. He straddled across Edge’s spread femurs in such a way that it displayed his glistening blue ecto-genitalia.

Two plump lips formed a slit with an engorged round bud sitting at the top of the opening. In midst of his curiosity and without thinking, Edge reached out, stuck his index finger inside the slit and moved it around. It was surprisingly smooth and wet.

“ed-edge!” Sans gasped, drawing Edge’s attention to the small skeleton. There was a dusting of blue across Sans’s cheekbones. His white eye lights, blown out and fuzzy, gawked at Edge. “a l-little warnin— ah! next time.”

Edge withdrew his hand as though he’d been burned. “I APOLOGIZE! I WANTED MAKE SURE WHEN I CREATE MINE, IT’LL BE JUST AS GREAT AS THIS!”

Sans took a deep breath and then grinned at him. “i’m kidding. you’re free to feel around.” He quirked his bone brow at Edge.

Edge allowed a small smirk to grace his skull as he stuck his digit back inside Sans’s cunt and curled his finger, rubbing the walls of the hole. It was wide enough that he could stick two more phalanges into it. Sans had to throw his arms behind him to keep himself upright as he arched into Edge’s ministrations. After a few more strokes and one solid thrust—successfully ripping a low moan from Sans—Edge concentrated on replicating the magic swirling in his pelvis into what he’d just seen and felt. Once it solidified, he peered down and tilted his skull. Edge scowled at the sight of it.

Although he had formed the slit correctly, it was too long and the outside walls were not as plump as Sans’s. It was also missing the tiny piece of flesh at the top. And his cock was still present!

“THIS SUCKS!”

“hey, hey, don’t look so red in the face, buddy. it looks great,” Sans said.

“BUT, BUT THIS—!” Edge glared at his double sex parts. How could he create something so… imperfect as this?

His vision brightened without warning. The bed dipped. A pair of warm hands suddenly grasped both of his cheeks and directed them upwards.

“I agree with Sans. I think it looks perfect.” Warm flames brushed against his teeth.

Grillby’s kiss sent another wave of pulsing heat straight to his pelvis, making him hard and wet at the same time. Their tongues wrestled again. Edge thrusted his pelvis, and Sans answered to the call. Something slick and wide swiped across his slit. Edge broke away from Grillby with a gasp. He found Sans’s skull buried between his parted femurs. The other’s tongue darted into his slick folds, messaging his quivering walls.

“I-IS, IS THAT SANITARY?” he blurted.

Sans snickered, the vibration against Edge’s cunt making his toes curl. Sans pulled away. Edge blushed at the red slick running down Sans’s chin and clinging to his cyan tongue.

“’s all magic anyways,” he answered with a shrug.

Edge’s red pupils flared. “I’VE SEEN WHAT YOU PUT IN YOUR MOUTH SANS!”

“May I do the honors of pleasuring you?” Grillby’s head loomed over them. His flaming head split open to reveal a maw of deep orange.

“i got it. why don’t ya sit on grillby’s face.”

Edge frowned and tilted his head. “WHAT? WHY WOULD I DO THAT? WOULDN’T IT BE… UNCOMFORTABLE FOR GRILLBY?”

“Not at all,” the bartender answered. He got onto the bed, laid down beside Edge and patted the area of his head by his mouth. “Sit here. Can you help him, Sans?”

“of course.”

With Sans’s assistance, Edge sat his summoned crotch right above Grillby’s mouth. He faced Sans with his arms supporting his upper body while Grillby held his femurs. The tickling warmth brushing against his ecto-vagina had his whole body quivering. Sans scratched lightly along Edge’s ribs, paying careful attention to the various scars littering his bones. Edge thought the smaller skeleton would pull away at the sight of them; instead, Sans seemed transfixed.

“beautiful,” he whispered.

Edge’s soul pulsed with happiness. Something hot and slick plunging into his damp slit wrenched a startled cry from him. Edge peered down and saw the bartender’s tongue darting into his cunt, massaging his walls. It curled and snuck deep into his hole, making Edge arch his spine from the amazing sensations hitting him.

Skeletal hands suddenly grasped his dick. A lewd cry finally escaped from Edge parted teeth. Grillby’s tongue struck the back of Edge’s pussy at the same time Sans pumped his length. The sizzling tongue from Grillby’s expert teasing and the quick jerks from Sans’s strokes had Edge throwing back his head and moaning. He rutted against Grillby’s face as his opening was being stretched.

Edge suddenly snapped his eye sockets open—he had closed them?—when a cool, wet appendage licked up along the bottom of his cock. He gave a choking noise as he watched Sans kiss the slit at the tip of his dick while pumping Grillby’s dick. Before Edge could say a word, Sans engulfed the head into his mouth.

Edge found himself floating in a haze of euphoria. The temperature contrast between Grillby’s tongue striking into the back walls of his pussy and Sans’s cool mouth bobbing up and down on his cock left Edge breathless. As Edge’s peak rapidly approached, he tried his hardest to resist climaxing. It would be rude (and quite shameful) to orgasm twice before the other two had even done it once. 

With a great amount of effort, he managed to croak out, “S-STOP!”

Grillby’s tongue halted despite the walls of Edge’s cunt clenching violently against it. Sans pulled off of his dick with a faint pop.

“was it too much?” Sans asked, expression scrunched with concern.

Edge lifted himself off from Grillby’s face with wobbly arms. The elemental also looked concerned and regretful.

Edge vehemently shook his head and waited a few seconds to catch his breath before answering, “IT IS VERY UNCOOL FOR ME TO ORGASM AGAIN WITHOUT THE TWO OF YOU PARTAKING IN IT!”

Sans leered at him and then Grillby. “looks like edge here has the hots for your dick, grilbz.”

“SANS!”

Said fire monster crackled and burst into splotches of white. Edge stared Grillby’s cock. Beads of lava-like precum sat on the tip. How would it feel to have something that thick and long inside him? Edge’s pussy quivered at the sight.

Grillby shifted until he leaned his back against the headboard of the bed with his legs spread, and beckoned Edge over to him.

“Lean back against me… It might be slightly painful but we will take it slow and steady.”

“NONSENSE! A LITTLE PAIN IS NOTHING FOR THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE! BESIDES, I’VE BEEN PREPARED QUITE WELL!” Edge declared. 

He lined his soaking slit against the head of Grillby’s cock and slowly inched his way down. Edge hid a wince at the painful stretch once it was a third of the way in; nevertheless, Grillby seemed to have noticed Edge’s discomfort since he whispered soothing words to Edge. Tiny flames flickered across Edge’s vertebrae and pelvis. Edge leaned back against Grillby with a sigh.

Under the elemental’s tender care and ministrations, Edge eventually took in Grillby completely. It amazed him to see Grillby’s flaming dick through his magically created echo-vagina. Edge was, quite literally, stuffed full with pleasure. The walls of his cunt clenched against the fiery shaft. Once Grillby began to thrust into him at a steady pace, Edge couldn’t stop the lewd noises from escape his jaw.

It didn’t take long for the sounds of their love-making to fill the room. Sans watched them through lidded sockets as he plunged three fingers in and out of himself. Through the haze of pleasure, Edge noticed his own erection was still present.

“HGNNG! SANS!” he panted between breaths. “COME SIT ON MY DICK!”

Sans froze with three phalanges buried inside his cunt. He blinked. “really?”

“YES REALLY! I WANT YOU TO RIDE ME LIKE A WILD HORSE WHILE GRILLBY FUCKS ME FROM BEHIND!”

“whatever you say, boss,” Sans snickered as he got up and sauntered over. He gripped Edge’s shoulder blades and squatted.

Grillby stilled within Edge to give Sans the chance to line himself up against Edge’s cock. Sans panted as he slowly sank down. Edge followed with a low and drawn groan. It took a few minutes for Sans take Edge entirely, but when he did, Edge’s ecto-vagina fluttered at the sight of his length pushing the back of Sans’s pussy to his lowermost ribs. The violet color their combined magic made was lovely.

“READY?” Edge asked.

“as i’ll ever be.”

Grillby set the pace, slow and steady. Too much for Edge’s liking. Edge gyrated his hips swiftly, causing Sans to sink down when Edge was still meeting Grillby’s thrusts. They were out of sync! Edge’s mounting pleasure tempered slightly.

“FASTER AND HARDER!” Edge ordered with a grunt.

Grillby increased his pace to match Edge’s. Edge saw stars every time the bartender’s burning cock hit the back walls of Edge’s cunt. Sans was still mistiming his falls. His eyes were closed and a blue saliva-covered tongue flopped out of his mouth.

“TIME YOURSELF BETTER, SANS!”

“g-geez, ed-edge, so demanding.”

“IF YOU’RE GOING TO GIVE THIS HALF-ASSED ATTEMPT AT RIDING ME, I’LL JUST DO THE WORK FOR YOU.”

“well you know me, im’ma pr-proud lazybones.” Without warning Sans sank down and became limp. He face-planted on top of Edge’s ribcage, not moving.

“That is very typical of him even during sex.” Grillby intoned.

“WHY AM I NOT SURPRISED.”

Edge grabbed Sans by his hips and oscillated Sans up and down his dick as if Sans were his personal toy. His peak rapidly approached. Sans’s pussy constricted around his length. A hard and deep thrust from Grillby sent Edge over the brink.

Edge orgasmed, shooting his load into Sans as he clenched against Grillby’s dick. Grillby came shortly after. Edge cried out the elemental’s name. Grillby’s hot seed flooded Edge’s entire being. The pleasant, warm sensation almost made him climax again.

“ah, edge, pl-please le—et me come,” Sans whined. His face looked absolutely wrecked—his tongue hung out of his maw with drool and tears dripping down his face. Edge liked that expression on him.

“HOW?”

“touch my clit.”

Shaky hands directed his claws to engorged bud at the top of Sans’s cunt. Edge twirled it within his thumb and index phalanges. Sans sobbed out his name as he came.

It took several minutes for Edge to come down from his orgasmic high. The three of them separated once his and Sans’s magic dissipated. Warm orange and blue liquid covered Edge’s pelvis. He wanted to clean it off but couldn’t get himself to move, especially when Grillby wrapped his arms around Edge. Edge did the same to Sans. 

“THAT WAS AMAZING!” 

“heh, glad you had fun.”

“You did great for your first time,” Grillby complimented.

Edge beamed and his soul fluttered. Sans shifted in his grasp, looking a bit uncomfortable.

“IS SOMETHING THE MATTER, SANS?”

“um, uh, yeah. cuddling time is great and all but, uh… i should be headin’ off.”

Edge frowned. He turned Sans around to look at him. The other had his pupils directed at the bedsheets. Edge had an idea what was on the smaller skeleton’s mind.

It was now or never.

“SANS, I’VE DEVELOPED SIMILAR FEELINGS FOR YOU AS I HAVE WITH GRILLBY. IF GRILLBY IS OPEN TO IT…” He glanced behind at the bartender, who smiled and nodded. “I WOULD NOT MIND HAVING A RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU AS WELL.”

Sans’s pupils widened in shock. A second later, he gave a humorless chuckle.

“y’know i don’t do relationships. too much of a commitment for someone like me.” There was a tinge of self-deprecation in the tone.

Edge sighed and kissed the top of Sans’s forehead between his eye sockets. When Edge pulled away, he saw a dusting of blue across Sans’s cheekbones.

“THERE IS NO RUSH. I CAN WAIT FOR YOUR ANSWER ONCE YOU ARE READY.” He tightened his arms around the smaller monster. “BESIDES, I’LL SIMPLY WOO YOU LIKE I HAVE WITH GRILLBY. NO ONE CAN RESIST THE CHARMS OF THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE! NYEH HEH!”

Edge gave his datemate a kiss as well, though on the ‘lips’ (neither of them had one!). He slept within the warm embrace of his two favorite monsters (after his brother).

**Author's Note:**

> What's this 3some going to be called? Burnt Kedgeup? sriracha Kedgeup? Something else? :D


End file.
